Angelic Fist Formation
The Angelic Fist Formation is an ancient martial arts that was originaly created for the Angelic Maiden's of the King of Aozaru court. The martial arts requires that the user goes through two years of body alternating training. Once the training is complet the user would be a to use the Angelic Fist at full power. The Training and Effects During the training the student is wrapped in thin slices of a special tree bark from a Aozaru tree. The tree wrapping is dipped in the sap from the Aozaru tree before it is applied to the student. Once applied it is not removed for two years. The strapps of tree bark are regularly re soaked in the sap by the master while still on the students body. During this two year period the student trains in the techinques of the Angelic Fist Formation. Once the two year period is over the bandages are removed and the user washes themselves in a bath boiled with cheery blossoms. Once this is over the student should have become a Master of the Angelic Fist. The grueling training one does introduces chemicals from the sap into the muscles and the skin. The chemicals in the Aozaru tree sap changes the compesition of the muscles to make them stronger and more lean. It also alternates the skin so that it is smoother and gives it more elasticity. The Angelic Fist Formation also increases the beauty of the person who goes through it. For the maidens of the Aozara Court this was a boom, however for men this was a flaw. Jex knew this and decided that he would keep that on the low. When ever he agreed to teach someone he would not tell them till after the process was complete. Fighting Moves Angelic Shock- Angelic Shock is a move were the user places both their hands in front of there body. They then turn there arms were their hands are vertically aligned and then clap and then open there palm. The technique causes the user to create a great amount of pressure in the palm of the hands. The pressure super heats the air. By opening the palm they release this pressure and super heated air out forward. The attack sends out a super heated blast of air to rip through the opponent. Angelic Fist- The Angelic fist is an advancement of the Angelic shock. This move however only uses one hand. The user clenches there fist with enough speed and strength that it begins to pressurize the air. Since only one hand is being used it takes a bit longer for the pressure to reach the right number. Taking advantage of this the user closes the distance between them an there opponent. They then slam their fist into the opponent and releases the pressurized air to blow through their body. Heavenly Resonance- Heavenly Resonance is a technique that requires the user to use all the muscles in there body. The move calls for the user to vibrate their entire body at once. The vibration causes the user to send out a shock wave that fires from all points of the body. The move was designed to knock multiple targets away at once. It works in a 360 degree sphere around the user. Angelic Break- it is a lesser form of Heavenly Resonance. It calls the user to create a vibration inside of the body using all of there muscles. The vibration is then transferred to the arm were it is delivered to the opponent through a palm strike. The vibration enter into the opponents body and causes damage to their insides by vibrating their unprepared organs. *'Angelic Explosion'- Angelic Explosion is one of the more rare moves in the style. It is a variation of Angelic Break. The user creates a vibration using all of their muscles. That vibration however is channeled though the body and sent though the users arm. The user then sends that force flying out of their body and onto the nearby air and water particles. The force is then lunched out in a forward causing the air to explode. The move is usually used to stop multiple projectiles coming from one direction. However it can also be used to send gigantic objects flying off in a single direction. *'Angelic Grace '- Angelic Grace is another variation of Angelic Break. The user follows the same steps as before, but instead of using the vibrations themselves as a force the user combines them with a cutting attack. The user of Angelic fist begins the move by covering there hand in haki. They then create the vibration in there body and send it toward the haki covered hand. The Haki covered hand is then made into a chop hand stance. The hand is then used to slice though there opponent. This is made possible due to the haki hardening and the speed in which the hand moves. As the hand cuts though flesh, steel, or whatever the target is, the vibration explode outward expanding the wound. Angles Step- Angles Step is the original name for Wind Walker technique used by Nya and Mops. The move was originally one of the Angelic Fist techniques that was stolen by Nya. Unknown to her she is actually using it at half efficiency. The Angles step is a feat were the user pushes off the air right before their foot touches the ground. This removes friction from the ground and stops the user from reeving the force of hitting the earth. Once one has completed the Angelic Fist Formation they will be able to achieve this feat while using three times the less energy than a person who did not. * Angle Beats - Angle Beats is a advance from of Angle's Step. Angle Beats is when the martial artist flings themselves off the air and shoots themselves forward at astonishing speed. *'Angelic Dragonfly' - Angelic Dragonfly is a move were the user of angelic fist moves so fast that it creates a sonic boom behind him. The master then uses this force to incapacitate multiple enemies around a area by just simply flying by them. Angles Gaze- This is a technique that calls upon the greater control gained from the training. The user forces more blood flow to enter into the eyes and gives the user better sight. This allows the user to see three times as far and to take notice of small details they would normally miss. Heavenly Wind Palm- The Heavenly Wind Palm is another technique that one does not necessary need to complete the training to do. However completing the training makes the move easier to do and creates greater force. The Heavenly Wind Palm is a technique were the user pushes against the air at high speeds. The air is shot forward in the shape of the users palm and slams into the target. Heavenly Spear- Heavenly spear is a move that is similar to Angelic Shock. The user closes both hands together and compress the air in between them. They did leap into the air and toss the compressed air downward at super sonic speed. The heated compressed air begins to erupt into flames as it descends. It smashes into its target and then explodes into a ball of fire. The user does not have to jump to use this attack. 'Angel Song -' Angel Song is a move where the user of angelic fist creates vibrations in there body and focus them in there voice box. The user then sends this force out into there voice allowing them to amplify the sound. The user can speak loud, attack with a sound wave, or even shatter crystal like substances by matching the perfect pitch. All moves can be made stronger by using haki History The Angelic Fist Formation use to be a very prominant style amonst the noble ladies of the Island of Aozaru. However it was nearly extinct when the World Governemnt came to the island. When the world government moved to add Aozaru to its control the King immediatley gave up and decided to join. The noble ladies of the court however disagreed with the king's descion. To show there distaste for his decision all the practicers of the Angelic Fist with the exception of one maiden commited seppku in the throne room. The king however did not change his mind and Aozaru still joined the World Governemnt. The one maiden who did not commit seppku passed down her art to her daguther and then joined her fellow court maidens. Her daughter passed down the style all the way till it reached Jex. Jex mother unfrotunately did not have a daughter so instead she taught it to Jex. Jex seeing the writtig on the wall decided to teach the style to others. He wanted the Angelic Fist to be know through out the world. Members Jex - Current Grandmater Chu - Master after time skip Xelk - Master Raka- Master, in title only Saiya Epoch - Grandmaster - Capable of teaching others and training them in the art of Angelic Fist Formation. more later. Category:Martial Art Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Fighting Styles Category:Angelic Fist Formation User